Root Beer
by Prxncezz
Summary: What happens when Fang gets high off of Root Beer! Will Max allow IT? FAXNESS all the way! Reef & Review! Added new chappie, soon, I just need help fixing the next chap. Please, if u want the rest! PWEEZE!Q
1. Who Gave Fang Root Beer?

**Heyy! This story is called Root Beer! Well, no dur! Anyway, I was bored and high off of Root Beer so I wrote this! It's a two-shot and it's funny! Lol! See? I'm even laughing! *Cracks up and rolls to the floor* Told you I'm high off of Root Beer. Anyway, I hope you like this story!! ENJOY!!!!!!!! : ) : ) :_ : )!!! BTW I was listening to Breaking Benjamin when I wrote this! I had to put that cuz I felt like it. Also BTW the song was Breath, my all time favorite song!!! I was also wondering, for the second chapter, should I describe the physical action, or not, please tell me in the review!**

**Third Person! : )**

Max walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking for something to cure her thirst. When she went in, guess who she saw. Fang. Drinking Root Beer. _This isn't going to end well,_ Max thought. Fang smiled at her and put down the can of Root Beer. "Ey baby!" Fang said. Max almost doubled over. "Fang, stay away from the Root Beer," Max said slowly. Fang chuckled wildly. He strolled over to Max and put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Babe, Root Beer to me, is like having sex with you," **(A/N I am so sorry, I couldn't help but put that!) **Max gasped and pushed Fang away from her. "You weren't supposed to say that aloud!" She shouted. Fang smiled and walked back over to her and put his hands on both of her shoulders and crushed her mouth to his. Yea, he's just high off sugar, not Root Beer, but, he's and Avian- Hybrid, they tend to be different compared to us, but anyways, Max went into complete shock, but didn't want to pull away. She thought he tasted really good! Fang licked the bottom of her lip for an entrance, she accepted. His tongue observed every single part of her mouth, as did hers. They're tongues brushed a few times, then moved on. Without noticing it, they were heading up the stairs and into Max's bedroom, without breaking the kiss. They fell onto the bed and Fang got anxious, he literally ripped off Max's shirt and explored.

**Guys, I need to know if I should describe the physical action or not, cuz some people want people to, I don't know why, but I need to know cuz I don't want you mad if I do or don't, tell me!!! : )**


	2. How Is Fang High Off Of Root Beer?

**Heyy! Thnx for the little reviews, I can't wait for more I want to start writing the rest now! And like StalkerOfFang told me, I will describe the paragraphs more and make them a little longer! Thnx for that! Anyway, read! No **Reef! Yea Reef my story! LOL, I had Root Beer again! Okay any ways please reef and Review! : )

BTW I put this in Max's P.O.V K? **Okay good, glad you're okay with it.!! : )**

**MAX P.O.V**

Fang literally ripped my shirt of and ran his soft fingers all over my stomach and chest. It felt so good! Yea I know, I'm only eighteen and it's kind of illegal, but I don't care! I mean, how

would you feel if you had Fang on you? You wouldn't stop right? He's hot! And yes, I admitted Fang was hot. Fang's lips were on mine again, soft. His hands were now on my waist,

pulling me up to his chest, very closely. He continued to kiss me while unzipping my jeans **(A/N I know you probably don't want to know what really happens, but I'm not gonna **

**explain it all, K? good.) **He pulled me off the bed so that I was now standing on the floor, and pulled them down. That's when something really bad happened. Angel came into my

room. "MAX!" She shouted. I quickly pushed Fang off of me and looked at her. She was now ten, and understood what's going to happen. Uh-oh. "Max! What do you think you're

doing?" She crossed her arms over her still flat chest **(A/N Hey, I was explaining, Don't get mad!)** and glared at me and Fang, who had his shirt off, I took it off actually. "Uh-" I said,

but she cut me off. "That's illegal, Max! What.. Nvm, you're old enough to handle your own action, but I don't want a sister or another brother yet!" My eyes widened at what she said.

And she was right, Fang being high off of Root Beer cut me off from the real facts. We didn't have a condom! Oy. Angel stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I looked

over at Fang, who was now smiling. "Max, I can't believe you!" he said, laughing hysterically. Believe me? Me? "You're the one that got high off of freaking _Root Beer,_ Fang, Root Beer!" I

was practically shouting now. "People don't get high off of that unless it had caffeine in it! Did it?" He shook his head and my eyes widened. "I got high off of that…… and looking at

you," He started to laugh again and I frowned. He's definitely going to get it. I lunged at him and tackled him onto the white sheets of the bed. I took him by surprise, so he didn't do

much about it. I slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. "Hey!" He screamed at me. "That's what you get for being a sexist pig!" He smirked and pulled me onto

his chest. "So," He breathed. Our lips were barely touching, we were way to close. I tried to pull away, but Fang gripped my arms. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I pulled away.

"Hey!" I said teasingly and then, the night began.

**It was a mistake to put the same chapter twice, sorry!!!!! **

**Hoped you liked it, Reef all my other stories/story and Review please! : )**


	3. This Is How It Always Should Be

**HEYY! Heres the next part for the Root Beer thing when Fang's not high cuz I know that some of you wanted me to do this. Reef and Review! : )**

**MAX P.O.V**

I woke up, wondering what the hell happened to me last night. I know me and Fang did IT, but, why did I let that happen. That was the SECOND time I let that happen. And the flock was

around! What the hell! I lifted my self off of the warm, but hard, bed. I looked down to where my head just was, only to see a very happy Fang, smiling in his sleep. I let out a little squeal

and fell back onto the bed. I wasn't wearing any clothes. When I squealed, Fang launched himself off the bed and into a fighting position. I almost laughed. He turned around to look at

me looking at him. His eyes were gleaming with moonlight, and glistening on his naked body. Fang looked down at himself and his head shot back up to look at me. "What happened last

night?" HE asked me, looking worried and shocked. "You got high off your Root Beer, and had… sex….with….me." His eyes widened at the last part and just stared straight at me. "You

let me?" I shrugged. "You sort of overpowered me Fang," His face turned tomato red and he looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry," He said. I looked up at him. I crawled out of the bed

so that I was now facing him. I layed my hand on his cheek and smiled. He looked at me. Just looked. No emotion any where on his face. But, after years of knowing him so well, I knew

exactly what he was thinking. I closed my eyes and inched my face closer to his. Our lips touched in a sweet kiss. He kissed back, moving his lips with mine.

_This is how it should always be, _I thought.

**There's the last chapter of Root Beer you guys! I really hoped you like it. I have a new story coming out soon, so make sure to look for it, it's called "All Hopes and Dreams Shall Be Found" Please Reef it and review! And review for this one too! : )**


	4. Enter any Title

**Heyy! Thnx For the great ideas guys! I'm srry if I don't explain stuff to well, oh well, I' a little off today.**

**Max P.O.V**

I moaned and rolled over. And landed on the floor. Apparently, I was on top of Fang, poor sap. Eh, probably didn't hurt, knowing him. Bastard. Wait a second. Since when did we go

back to sleep? I heard Fang snickering behind me and I whirled to glare at him. Haha. His hair was a mess! It stuck up in random places all over his head, in his secsy face. Damn, was

he hott. "Morning, snore bot," Fang laughed. I growled, jumped up and punched him in the gut, only to end up hurting myself. "Ow!" I said, shaking my hand and jumping. That kids'

got some hard abs! "Thank you," Fang said cheerily. "Shut up," I muttered, walked past the bed to retrieve my clothes from the couch, closet door handle, top of the TV, and… Wait,

where is my bra. I looked frantically around the room for it, when I looked at the bed I saw Fang. Wearing my bra. "What the hell?" I said, laughing. "What? I needed something to hold

in my man boobs," He cupped his fake man boobs under my black bra, rubbing them around. I held in my laughter, failing, and walked over to retrieve my clothes from him. "Hey," He

said protesting as I ripped the bra from his shoulders. He immediately covered his pecks with his skinny, and strong, white hands. "Ah, little privacy?" He asked, glaring at my naked

body. I glared back, but cut short when I saw his 'thing' come out form its grave. Oh no. I hurried to scramble my clothes on, and threw Fang's at him. I chuckled at his face when he

saw me dressing. He sighed heavily and then dressed, only, he got up to go to my bra drawer, and took out my red lacy one. He shot a quick look at me before strapping it to his wide

back, no shoulder straps. I rolled my eyes, strolled out, Fang on my heels. Everyone was already in the kitchen ,seated at the table, well except for Iggy, he was making towers of

pancakes. Suddenly, he turned around and stared at me and Fang. "What was all that noise up there?" He asked. "Max was getting out of bed," Fang said casually. Iggy's mouth fell

open. "That squeaky noise was your bed? I walked around the house blind with a baseball bet looking for a burglar!" I rolled my eyes and took my seat at the front of the table. We

have assigned seats sort of. I sighed and twisted my fork around and around in my fingers while Iggy looked at me and Fang… Oddly. He finally turned around and finished with the

Eiffel Tower 'O pancakes.

X xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X

After breakfast, we decided to go see Beverly Hills Chihuahua, well, the little kids and Iggy did. Fang and I were seeing Fired Up. Seems Funny enough. The line for the popcorn and

snacks was looooooong. It seemed like an hour before we finally got up to it. The man it a red and white uniform with dirty blond hair looked me over, and then smirked flirtily. I smiled

and laid my credit card on the counter. "What can I get you?" He asked, seeming very interested in me, rather than what I wanted to get for the movie. "Ah, two large popcorns, two

large Root Beers, actually, make that one Root Beer and a Diet Coke," I said, looking at Fang warily. No more Root Beer for him. Blondie nodded, smirked, then turned away to get our

orders. "Hey," Fang whispered next to my ear. I turned to look at him again, wondering what he wanted now. "Yea?" I asked. Eyebrows raised, Fang pointed to Blondie, who was

apparently staring at my ass. O whirled around and glared at him. "What?" I asked icily. He looked taken aback at first, but he recovered quite quickly. "Nice ass, babe," He said,

bobbing his head toward my behind. I growled and grabbed our order form the counter. "Keep the change," I muttered, and walked off. Fang ran up to my side, waving a hand in front

of my face. "I was calling you," He said pointedly. "Oh," I said, looking down at my feet. "How come you don't act like that when I look at your ass?" He asked. I was shocked at first. I

haven't even noticed. "Because, I like it when you do it," I said, leaning into his side. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. We handed our tickets to the woman at the

ticket boot, who, may I add, was an old grandma, no offense to them but… Never mind. We took our seats in the waaaaaay back row, by the projector and munched on our popcorn

while the previews played. **(I really don't want to type through the whole movie, so I am gonna skip it)**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fang and I exited the theatre and headed towards the others. They were standing outside of the bathroom, looking preoccupied. I nodded my head toward the door to let them know that we were heading out. About fifteen minutes later, we landed in our front yard, heading to walk in. I took the keys out of my jeans pocket and injected them into our white stone door. The door fell open. "Oh my god," I said, freaked. I heard Angel scream, then, I heard nothing at all.

**Sorry to leave you at a cliffy, but I had to do it! The on part where Iggy said the thing about the burglar, that idea came from the one and only sweetycheeks.1369. Thank you! The rest of the ideas will be featured in this, so don't feel bad if its not in the first chapter you see. Peace!**


	5. The Thing

**Heyy! I am soooo srry it took me so long to post this, my room was a total mess and I got my computer taken away for a week! Isn't that bogus? Any ways, enjoy the next chappie! Srry its short! PLease forgive me!**

**Max P.O.V**

Darkness invaded my vision, I tried to hold up, but I was soon engulfed into nothing.

**Fang P.O.V**

As soon as Max opened the front door, Angel screamed bloody murder. Some kind of animal was lurking in the foyer, pacing back and forth. It turned its big furry head and scrambled

towards Max. "No!" I yelled, but I was too late. He had already struck her. His fist pounded into her right temple, blood splitting out, and knocking her unconscious. The thing roared and

pounded its paws on his brood chest, making shaky, indigestion sound, kinda. "Angel, Gazzy, Nudge! U and A, Now! I shouted, scrambling over the stairs and to Max's body. The creature

lunged at me, but I swiftly moved out of its course. It launched its self out into the yard, flinging grass and dirt as it slid. "Argh!" It bellowed. It reared up and lunged for me again. I looked

for the nearest weapon , but found nothing. I was so dead, along with Max.

**Again, srry its short, really didn't have enough time to do this, I have cheerleading practice soon, and I'm rehearsing for a play. Peace! : )**


	6. Losing

**OMG! I am so glad to be back. I now live in Wyoming, it's pretty awesome here, I have a few horses, chickens, cows, ducks, geese, yea its pretty awesome, I got a computer, so now, I am back please enjoy this chapter. Reef and Review!!!**

**Fang P.O.V**

I moved swiftly out of the creatures way, dragging Max's body out with me, I launched myself out into the sky before my feet got clawed off by the 'Thing'.

I looked around for the flock, but they were no where to be seen.

I sighed and took Max into the nearest forest, well, not near enough for the 'Thing' to find us, but near enough to the city.

I laid Max down onto the branch of an oak tree, laying my hand across her forehead.

She was burning up, the blood was already running into her hair.

I wiped the liquid away with the tips of my fingers, laying a kiss on her forehead.

It was like fire. Hot on my lips, on my skin. I started panicking.

Was she going to make it? What the hell am I supposed to do?

I grabbed her hand and rubbed it with my soft fingers, hoping that it might be able to wake her up.

Nothing was working.

Her breathing was lowing a little, her eyes flickering.

Is it so?

**Srry it was short, i ran out of ideas, and I just got bac, cut me some slack! PLease help me with ideas, all accepted. Review please!**


End file.
